Monochrome
by staryskylines221
Summary: The only thing that she could do was walk. With no place to be and a family that wanted nothing to do with her what else was there to do? After getting tossed out of the Feudal Era she had nothing but a broken heart and nothing to do. Walking was always something that calmed her, so she walked. And she didn't stop walking until she arrived in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The smoothness of the grass under tiny bare feet soothed the ache in them caused by thousands of uncounted miles of walking. She had lost count of how long she had been walking long ago, it didn't really matter to her anyway. The only thing to do was walk. So walk she did.

It was around her second month or so into walking, during spring, that she had come across an old friend. Kirara had lived through five hundred years, give or take a few decades, and found her while she was wandering around. The fire cat had taken to sticking to her side just like she had done for her precious friend, Sango, all those years ago.

For the company of someone she trusted Kagome was grateful. Her time during the Feudal Era was hard but she had made it through. Her adventures made her stronger, wiser, and her friends gave her hope. It was with those qualities that she delivered the killing blow to the foul spider hanyou. Again, it was with those qualities that she figured out something Kikyou was too selfish to understand.

There was no such thing as a pure wish.

The reasoning behind her concept should have been common sense. Or at least that's what she thought. Every wish she would have made, regardless if it was from good or evil origins, would have been selfish. There was no way around that, because although her intentions would have been good, her heart in the right place, she still would have benefited from it. Even if it was in a round about way, it would have brought her happiness just by the jewel being gone.

Surprisingly, her pack had thought before they spoke when she had told them her thoughts on the matter. In the end they all had understood, even Inuyasha had come to agree with her. It made her happy when they all showed an unwavering trust in her, she knew it could not have been easy. Especially for her best friend, the dog hanyou had trust issues that would always stay with him somewhat due to his past. So to know that he trusted her that much gave her an overwhelming amount of happiness.

Too bad good things don't last forever.

The jewel had been pieced back together, becoming whole once more, and had thrown itself back inside of her. Apparently, the souls that were in the jewel were freed but it left a lingering presence caused by years of existing. Having the shikon encased in her body was different this time. Before, she wasn't aware of it's presence and had not used her powers. Now, she knew that it was there and had become aware of her status as a miko, the shikon miko no less.

The jewel knew all this, so it infused with her. Giving her immortality, much like her demon friends, so that she could guard the jewel forever. Since the jewel held captive a miko and a powerful demon for so long it held the traits of both. Thus aping her miko abilities and giving her demonic attributes.

She was a species all her own. No other like her. It scared her.

Once the jewel had done it's damage to her it forcibly pulled her back to her time. She never was able to say goodbye to her pack, to her family. Kagome could only listen with a broken heart as they called out for her, pleading with the jewel not to take her. Even now she could faintly hear their screams for her in the recesses of her mind, it would be something that would haunt her forever.

It had left jaded. A portion of who she was. She hated it, the feeling that she abandoned them. It literally made her sick with grief. As soon as she climbed out of the old well she had thrown up, retching out and crying. Her tears just wouldn't stop, like a constantly flowing river they streamed down her face.

Her family had found her in this state. She couldn't imagine the image she made, it was probably horrifying. There she was covered head to toe in dried blood, demon parts, and dirt from the battle she had taken part of not so long ago. Clothes ripped and torn in several places as tears marred her face, all while she continued to heave. No doubt she looked like death itself.

The only person in her family, besides her faithful cat Buyo, to touch her was her brother. Souta had wrapped her in his arms, arms that were longer and stronger due to him growing up, and held her as she cried. He never once pushed her away, instead he carried to the bathroom where he started a nice hot shower for her.

"Clean up." Was all he said to her before leaving her by herself. With tears still pouring from her eyes she did as she was told. Kagome remembered that she had sat in the tub, the shower water falling on her like rain, for over an hour. The water had gone from soothingly hot to ice cold but yet it didn't bother. She felt numb.

It was not long after the water turned cold that her mother came into the bathroom, a towel in hand and looking like she would rather be anywhere else in the world. Kagome could still remember the look her mother had given her and it caused her already empty heart to squeeze painfully. Uru Higurashi's warm cocoa eyes held such a disgust that it caused the blood in the jewel holder's veins to run cold.

Kagome would never forget that look. Even if she wanted to it wasn't like she could. Not really. The fear, the overwhelming revulsion, she had seen would forever be etched into her memory. It would never go away.

Lost in her memories Kagome continued to walk, her tiny feet stepping gracefully over fallen branches and rocks, vaguely aware of her surroundings. She knew she was tired, her body felt heavy, like it was being weighed down by bricks. Her mind was hazy, fuzzy from the lack of sleep, but she still continued on her way. Passing a sign that read something along the lines of _'Welcome to Forks'_.

A worried filled mew from her companion caused her to pause in her steps. "I'm ok. Kirara. I just want to walk a little while longer." Picking up the two tailed cat Kagome held her close, soaking up the warmth she offered. It was cold here, wherever she was, and although the cold really didn't bother her anymore she still enjoyed being warm.

Starting out again in a leisurely pace, she continued walking. Along the way she noticed how green and lush everything was, it reminded her of the Feudal Era. Before everything, even the air, became tainted. The lush color was everywhere and she loved it.

Kagome remembered that the looks of loathing from her mother never stopped, no instead her grandfather had joined. Sending looks of hatred her way. The only one who had remained the same was her brother. Her brother whom she adored. He never once looked at her like she was an abomination, never once gave her pitting glances. Instead he took care of her, protected her from her family's newly found hatred for her. She never really noticed before how mature her little brother could be or how much he had grown up due to her travels.

In reality, Kagome should have seen what was coming next. Yet, she had been too blinded by her misery to do so. One day out of the blue, her mother had told her that they were all going to take a family trip to America, leaving only her Grandfather behind to watch the shrine. So she packed her things in her trusty ugly yellow back pack, Souta cheering her on trying to excite her about the trip, as they left for America.

No longer could she remember where the plane landed, or what hotel room they stayed at. All she could recall was the emotional shouts from her brother as their mother drove away with him tied down in a car. "I'll find you! I promise!" Each word broke her heart even more than it already was. "I love you, big sis. I promise! I promise!"

Her family, minus her brother, had planned the trip to abandon her. Going so far as to drop her off in another country. Even then she could not hate them. She would never be able to hate them.

Walking across a small creek, not caring that her feet were getting wet, she thought about what she would do next. She couldn't just keep walking. Eventually, she would have to settle down somewhere. Not matter what the jewel had done to her she was still part human so it was only natural for her to want a place to call home.

Day had turned to night and still she didn't stop, not bothering to rest just yet. It was while she was walking through a dark wood that she felt like she was being watched. An eerie silence feel over the woods, not a sound could be heard except for the howling of the wind. Kirara tensed in her arms, lifting her head to look into the darkness and growling out in warning.

It was then that she noticed that she was standing before a rock that directly parted a small stream and in front, a few feet away, of her was a woman with blazing red hair, crimson eyes and a disturbing smirk playing on her plump lips.

"How convenient, a snack."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Yes, a new one by me. I know I've been writing new stories like crazy, check them out if you can. I really hope you enjoy this new story as much as I enjoy writing this. _

_Please review if you have the time. I love reading them and look forward to what you all have to say._

_Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Oh, Death

Faster. He had to push himself for the sake of his brother and his intended mate's safety. Jasper knew that if anything happened to Isabella Swan his brother, Edward, would blame himself and he did not want to see the mind reader in that kind of state loathing again. He loved his adoptive family and he was willing to do anything for them.

Even chase down a revenge hungry red head on a suicide mission.

Suddenly, his target came into view and his training from his time in the army took over. No longer was he Jasper Hale, no he was Major Jasper Whitlock, his mentality switching. There was no left or right, it was position A or position B. So when Victoria came within reaching distance he lunged, flinging his body gracefully into the air, his arms raised to grip her and tear her into pieces. His mind calculated it all, the distance he hand to jump into the air when he had to strike and how he was going to grip her so she wouldn't get away, but all his calculations failed him when she spun away from him mid air.

Jasper had never wanted to curse so bad in his life. The whole situation was annoying but he put up with it because he hadn't seen Edward this happy in a very long time. So just like he fought for what he believed in when he enlisted in the army he fought for the happiness of those dear to him now.

"You ok?" The bell like voice of Alice called to him and he nodded his head before getting up from his fallen position and running again.

Catching up with the rest of his family he was running along side them when he was suddenly assaulted with the most heavenly scent he had ever come across. His mouth watered and his eyes darkened to a deep brown then black while his throat went dry with the familiar need to drink. The scent, that smell, it was unlike anything he could have ever imagined. Power, it smelt like power, pomegranates mixed with fresh rain and soothing peonies. He wanted to wrap himself around whoever smelt so divinely and at the same time he wanted to bury his fangs and taste the rich thick blood of the stranger as well. His vampire instincts were haywire, his mind forming only one word.

_Mine._

Jasper tried to ignore the alluring scent as he pushed his body to run faster in order to keep up with the rest of his family but the more he ran the closer to the scent he got. The red eyed vampiress jumping across the small creek caught his attention and he hated to admit it but jumping territories was a smart idea. He would have to make sure not to underestimate her again. The southern vampire jumped down to stand alongside to creek when the red head rogue spoke.

"How convenient. A snack." Focusing once more on his surroundings Jasper almost buckled when the scent hit him full force. There standing only a few feet away from their target was a girl. She was gorgeous with long wavy black hair that stopped at her hips, pale skin only a few shades darker than his own and the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. Her orbs were an indigo color with specks of shinning silver, never had he seen anything like her before in his long life. In the raven haired female arms was an odd looking cat with cream fur decorated with black markings but what surprised him the most were the intelligent red eyes on the tiny animal. Strapped to the small woman's back was a huge ugly yellow backup that looked stuffed to the brim and on closer inspection her clothes, just a plain white long sleeved t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, looked dirty and torn in several places and her feet were completely bare of any protection.

This woman was odd, most humans would have sensed the danger the beings surrounding her posed to her and yet she didn't look the slightest bit scared. Spreading his senses further, more specifically he spread his empath ability, in order to get a read on her Jasper was surprised to find that all she felt was a deep sadness that made him feel hollow.

"Snack?" Her sweet voice brought him away from his inner musings as she boldly questioned the rogue vampiress in front of her.

"You smell awfully delicious. It would be a shame to pass up on such a rarity." The smirk the red head sent her way caused Jasper's vampire instincts to go wild. His mind was screaming over and over again for him to take the girl and run away with her until he was absolutely sure she was safe. As he fought with his baser self he tried his hardest to suppress the shock he was going through. There was only one reason a vampire every felt the way he did and that was only for their singer. There one, the mate they were meant for, but they didn't make sense because Alice was his one.

Right?

She had found him, told him of her visions with them together living a better life and he had willingly followed her. Never had he questioned anything concerning their meeting, he always just thought the meeting was desined because the were meant to be mates. Rosalie had found her singer in Emmett when she happened upon him getting mauled by a bear and Carlisle had found his singer with Esme who had been dying of the Spanish influenza. Hell, even Edward had found his singer in the awkward human Isabella. The rest of his family had all met their mates when they were human yet he and Alice had already been vampires.

Deciding to deal with it later he turned his attention back to the girl and Victoria, sensing the wolves approaching cautiously on the other side of the creek. Jasper was once again surprised by the lack of reaction in the raven haired girl, his eyes widening when she causally set her yellow monstrosity on the dry ground by the creek.

"Please do not harm people any longer. I am giving you a second chance." What the hell was she talking about giving her a second chance? How did she know that the woman in front of her wasn't a human with a genetic problem that turned her eyes red? Did she honestly think she was going to be able to protect herself?

"My, aren't you the observant one. Sorry to break it to you honey but I have no intention of skipping out on a full meal."

"Kirara." Her tentative voice rung in his ears, sending shivers down his spine, as she addressed her cat who meowed back in answer. Suddenly, the small cat jumped out of her arms and twirled in a circle before bursting into brilliant gold and red flames. When he blinked again standing next to the small woman was a cream two tailed saber-tooth cat easily bigger than the La push wolves, with two long razor sharp teeth and flames licking her paws.

"Holy shit." He heard Emmett muttered followed by a slapping sound he knew to well.

Although he didn't like his brothers foul language he had to agree with the sentiment. It was shocking to see a tiny cat turn into a large beast and upon further inspection a beast with feet licking at it's large paws.

"W-what are you?" Victoria mumbled and Jasper couldn't help but smirk when he felt the fear rolling off of her in waves. It was nice that the woman who had tormented his brother, Bella and the city he lived in for so long felt scared. She was obviously arrogant and her arrogance irked Jasper so it was rather pleasing to the southern vampire to see her knocked back a couple paces.

"What I am does not concern you, now does it? You hunt humans carelessly and without regard for life and for that you will die." Jasper had to wonder how such a small woman could command such a large presence. Just by looking at her Jasper knew she was trained in the act of war and in different forms of battle. Her stance said it all, guarded yet ready to strike and move in a moment. Predator against prey.

"You can't do anything to me!" The red head screeched as she launched herself forward and Jasper felt his eyes turn black as he launched his into the creek, right beside the raven. His vampire instincts were running him now, the need to protect the small girl driving him.

Looking over at the girl beside him, black eyes meet glowing blue and a small smile broke out out on the girls face. It was small but it was enough to send butterflies into his stomach.

"I'll be ok. She is nothing I haven't handled before." Her voice was light and bell like sending shivers up his spine as she continued to talk to him. "You may want to move." He just shook his head before they both turned to see the large cat, Kirara, knock the red head away from them with her large flaming paw.

"Thanks, Kirara." The raven ran her small fingers through the large cat's fur, earning a soothing purr in return. Jasper watched as the girl that drove his darker side wild walked to the fallen form of his target before producing a blade with a long hilt, a weapon he recognized as the Japanese weapon called the naginata, out of thin air. The blade glowed an beautiful sapphire blue before it seemed to pulse in time with the raven haired female's heartbeats. Without warning, or hesitation, she thrust the blade into Victoria's chest and all he could do was watch in awe as the red head shrieked loudly before bursting into ashes.

He didn't move an inch, his eyes following her every move as she moved to stand next to her large cat companion, her weapon disappearing after her kill.

_Mine._

His mind kept on uttering the word over and over again and when their eyes meet again he knew instinctively that Alice had lied and that the girl before him was his mate. His one. He knew this as surely as he knew he would never part from her. She was here and he would be by her side, where he belonged.

No matter what.

"What's your name, darlin'?" He questioned her softly, his voice low as he sent a soothing feeling towards her with his empath powers. Jasper watched as her blue eyes shined knowingly as her head tilted back some, enjoying the soothing waves he was sending her.

"Kagome." She sent him a small smile and he returned it whole heartily.

"Kagome."

_MINE._

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Next chapter in this series. I hope you enjoy. I actually really liked the way this chapter turned out and I'm super excited to know what you think. So please review if you can and let me know. _

_Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this. I've been dealing with familial issues and there all resovled now so yay!_

_Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Prelude.

Kagome watched the male with curly wheat colored hair and molten golden eyes with curiosity. His whole body seemed to be focused only on her, his eyes never leaving her face even when several larger than what was normal wolves appeared on the other side of the creek. When he asked her name, speaking to her in that deliciously deep voice while using that sexy southern accent, she could do little to nothing to repress the shivers that ran through her body. She herself was having issues with focusing on anything other than the gorgeous inhuman in front of her.

Her eyes were still glued to the male standing a few feet away when Kirara snarled angrily from beside an instant her focus shifted towards her friend. "What's the matter Kirara?" Running her fingers gently through her friend's bristling golden fur to try and soothe the large cat demon. When the fire cat demon only snarled louder before stepping closer to her, her red eyes never leaving the wolves on the other side of the creek, she finally gave the beings her attention.

"Yes?" Her brow arched in question when a large gray wolf with hints of brown stepped towards her snarling and baring it's fangs at her. If it was any other time Kagome would have taken into account how beautiful the wolves themselves were, raging in all sorts of coloring and size, having garnered an appreciation for the beasts thanks to Koga and his tribe. Sighing heavily when it continued it's wild howls of displeasure she smacked it on the nose, punishing it like a mother would punish her child for being rude. "Look here you over grown puppy. I have done nothing to warrant your piss poor mood at me." Her ire grew when the wolf did nothing but crouch as if ready to pounce on her but before she could do anything the curly haired man stepped in front of her. Wrapping an arm around her waist to guide her behind him and shielding her with his obviously larger frame.

"You will not harm me or mine. Check the treaty Sam, it's in there." Pointedly deciding to ignore the fact that this stranger had just called her his she watched as a large beautiful black wolf eyed the both of them before barking orders at the snarling wolf in front of them. Moments later the angry wolf moved back towards his pack but not before baring it's teeth at us, it's ears sticking straight up in warning.

"Baka okami." She smirked when the male in front of her tightened his hold on her waist while chuckling softly. The sound of his laughter had her lower belly heating up in the most sinful of ways but for the love of Kami she didn't hate it. It was odd, though, that this stranger in front of her seemed to almost command such a heavy reaction from her body almost instantly and yet she had proclaimed to be in love with Inuyasha for years but never once felling this type of reaction when around him.

Kagome wasn't dumb, years of experience and heighten senses told her this man was anything but human and yet all she wanted to do was throw him on a bed and have her dirty way with him. She reveled in what she was feeling, having felt so empty for so long any emotions felt better than the nothingness she was wallowing in.

Her instincts were screaming at her to mark him, to be with him and indulge in him but she was scared. Being taken away from her Feudal family only to be abandoned by her blood family, minus Sota, scarred her in way she was ashamed to admit. Part of her wanted to stay the other part wanted to run for the hills, proverbial tail between her legs. Instead of doing anything she figured she should just wait for him to talk and to explain.

"Your emotions are all over the place, darlin'." A distinctively cold hand ran through her hair, smoothing it down in a loving gesture. The feeling was exquisite. Every since her changed in mortality and humanity her temperature had always run on the warmer side of the scale, it was part of the reason why the cold hardly ever bothered her any more.

"Hnn." She nuzzled closer to the cold body, trying selfishly to cool her own skin down.

"We have a lot to talk, sweetheart." A cold and dangerously strong hand massaged the back of her neck while the other gripped her hip in a possessive manner. None of that bothered her instead it attracted her, appealed to her demon side.

"Your purring." She was purring. His possessiveness enticed her demon side, making her feel delightfully wanted.

"Hmm." His massaging mixed with the comforting feeling of being in his embrace made her remember that she hadn't slept in Kami knew how long. Her eyes dropped, her body leaning heavily on the male in front of her but she still fought to stay awake. It had been a long time since she was around people, even if they were the supernatural kind.

"Sleep, darlin'. I'll be with you the entire time." Kagome felt his hands move from her waist up her body and into her hair, running his fingers through it reverently. Virtually worshiping every strand of black ink with his large cold fingers.

"Bag." She whispered tiredly. Losing her battle to stay awake.

"I'll make sure to grab it." Cold lips pressed into her cheek inducing a sigh from her as they moved down her jaw and neck.

"Kirara." Her companion mewed before she felt a burst of heat that signaled her size change. A few seconds later and there was a ball of happily purring fur in her arms.

"What's your name?" She pressed against him more, careful of her precious friend within her arms.

"Jasper, darlin'. Now rest." Feeling cold lips press against her forehead before a soothing calm washed over her like cool summer rain.

"Jasper." Was the last thing she said before falling into a peaceful sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOX

_Next chapter in this series. I hope you enjoy and for those of you who wanted a possessive side of Jasper to come out here is your sneak peek. Maybe it's only me but a healthy dose of possessiveness is sexy and I do mean healthy. What do you guys think? Of course there is a healthy dose and then there is a dose that is way too much. _

_I own nothing. _

_Baka okami means idiot or stupid wolf._

_Please review if you can. I love reading what you guys think and your take on my writing. I actually read a comment the other day asking me to make Alice a total bitch because she is annoying and I laughed so hard because of it. I liked the book verison of Alice but the movie version annoyed me a bit. Is it the same for you guys?_

_Oh each chapter title is the name of a song I listened to that inspired me to write each chapter. So check them out if you want. Even the title of this story is a song, a Japanese anime song but a damn good one anyway._

_Until next time. _


End file.
